


Oh Wolf, My Wolf

by ellfie



Series: too weird to live || too rare to die [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The early morning light slipped through the slits of the drapes. He blinked awake and pushed up from where he had sprawled out on one of the lounge’s large, comfy couches, finding Steve standing in the doorway. Fenrir lit up – from his expression to the swirling feelings of want and affection that pulsed through his hot blood. The Captain, still in uniform, seemed surprised and touched.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You stayed.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fenrir stretched out with a little hum, noting with no small measure of pride the way Steve’s gaze followed his movement’s. “’Course."</i>
</p>
<p>A dumping ground for Fenrir/Steve drabbles that I don't feel are long enough to stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonie_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_Fox/gifts).



> A dumping ground for Fenrir/Steve drabbles that I don't feel are long enough to stand alone. Sometimes I can't help but squeal over these two and I have to let my feels out via drabbles, or I get short requests. In the future I'd like do work with Moonie to do something cohesive but eh.
> 
> This specific chapter is set directly after a thread where Steve and Fenrir sparred, things got cliche and hot, and they finally smooched. Steve had to leave, but suggested Fenrir meet him later to maybe continue this new progression.

The sound of the door woke Fenrir from his light doze. The early morning light slipped through the slits of the drapes. He blinked awake and pushed up from where he had sprawled out on one of the lounge’s large, comfy couches, finding Steve standing in the doorway. Fenrir lit up – from his expression to the swirling feelings of want and affection that pulsed through his hot blood. The Captain, still in uniform, seemed surprised and touched.

“You stayed.”

Fenrir stretched out with a little hum, noting with no small measure of pride the way Steve’s gaze followed his movement’s. “’Course. You said you’d be off.”

Steve came around to sit at the end of the couch, hand loosely wrapping around Fenrir’s calf. “I thought you’d go home.”

Fenrir shrugged, looking away. “Well–” he cleared his throat. “What can I say? I was looking forward…” and he made the mistake of glancing back up at the blond, who stared at him so earnestly, with such naked affection, and pink, open lips which he wetted with his tongue–

Fenrir swallowed.

“Yeah?” Steve leaned a bit closer, but with Fenrir’s feet pressed against the other’s thigh, their faces were still far apart. The wolf nodded, feeling hot, and slowly shifted his legs from Steve’s loose hold, and swung them down so he sat properly, leaving more than a foot of space between them. Both men remained frozen for several moments, just watching the other, gaze dipping between eyes and lips and more. 

Steve broke first, his words loud in Fenrir’s roaring ears despite their low murmur. “You still wanna?”

_Norns_ did he want. So much it scared him. After weeks of testing the waters, less than twelve hours ago they had finally started something _more_ with the promise of continuing, but now that Fenrir was faced with it, it set a tight pain in his gut.

Still, he nodded.

“You don’t look sure,” Steve frowned, and started leaning back, and Fenrir panicked. He shot himself forwards, clutched at Steve’s uniform, and caught his lips with a whimper. Steve let out a puff of breath against Fen’s lips, and Fenrir just used that moment to reposition his mouth better so he could drag Steve into a needy kiss. The blond returned it with everything he had, one hand dug into Fen’s hair and the other pressing him closer at the small of his back.

Scared? Yes. Sure he wanted this? _Hell_ yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things you said at the kitchen table.

Bringing together Steve’s social circle with Fenrir’s was something they did very carefully, but it meant that mornings like this weren’t completely uncommon. Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff sat around their kitchen table, all noming on a pile of scrambled eggs and bacon that Steve had made, and a big paper bag full of bagels that Sam brought (which was one of the other reasons Fenrir didn’t mind having them over. Someone always brought food or alcohol).

They chatted a bit, Fenrir still not completely comfortable with the other two, but Wilson had a presence you just wanted to sink into and Widow kept casting him little smirks all the while Steve kept knocking their legs together so he managed.

Polishing off his eggs, Fenrir grabbed a bagel and glanced around the table. “Steve, pass me the lube,” he cut into Sam’s current story, hand out by Steve’s chest, fingers wiggling greedily as he eyed the cream cheese tin just out of reach.

Sam practically choked on his orange juice, Natasha gave a little snort, and a steady blush started up Steve’s chest until it reached his hairline. “The – _what_ , Fen?” 

Fenrir blinked, lips pursing together into a frown. What was so _funny?_ He just wanted some cream cheese. But Natasha had started snickering and even though Steve was red, he was grinning and looking like he was trying to hold back laughter himself. Wilson, meanwhile, got his breath back and shoved his chair from the table.

“God damn it, I bet they had sex here. Right where we’re _eating._ ”

Steve’s shoulders were shaking now with his suppressed laughter, and Fenrir just kept looking between them all, scowling now. “I just want some damn cream cheese!”

Natasha smirked. “Oh, is _that_ what you use?”

Steve finally gave into a fit of laughter and handed Fenrir the cream cheese. “Here’s the lube, baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Mates AU. Where soul mates get one another's injuries. So clearly Fenrir gets a lot of Steve's shit. Set in the 1930s with pre-serum Steve.

Fenrir _tsked_ as Steve gave a hiss and moved his face away – again.

“Seriously, Fen, I’m _fine,_ lemme look at you–” the kid evaded the damp cloth and put his small, scraped hands to Fenrir’s face. The other growled and moved to nip at them in warning. Steve jumped, a bit – they still didn’t really know each other well, didn’t know exactly what to expect from the other – but his surprise didn’t deter him. “C'mon, Fen.”

Norns this kid was stubborn. Giving him a pointed look, Fenrir bit down on his own lip, startling a yelp from the blond as his lips reddened in response to their soul bond, or rather, bruise bond as they started calling it. Before Steve could protest anymore, Fenrir grabbed for him again and shoved the damp cloth against his lip, holding it there with one hand and keeping him still with the other cupped around the back of the smaller man’s head.

“Hush up, _svass._ You’re the one that got it in the first place. Quicker you let me take care of this, quicker I can get to everywhere else." Steve pouted – it was obvious even behind his half covered mouth. But then something in his gaze shifted, and he looked positively _wicked._ ”Oh no,“ Fenrir gave him a look, tugging on a lock of his hair. "None of that, I’m not getting distracted.” Steve huffed again and shifted around so he could cross his arms, eyes looking somewhere over Fen’s shoulder.

A few moments later, Fenrir checked Steve’s bleeding lip, sucking his own into his mouth, the taste of iron on his tongue. “Okay… that should be all right for now, ‘til we can get some ice…”

Steve glanced up at him again, this time looking somewhat timid, a little red. “Thanks.”

It was so easy to fall for this kid. His wicked stubbornness, how scrappy and true he was, how he stood up for what he believed and for everyone else too without a second thought. His sad little smiles, his huge, happy grins, the way he could look sweet and innocent one second, and wicked trouble the next.

Fenrir leaned forwards and laid a little peck to the smaller man’s nose, but before he could pull back and wrap his knuckles, Steve tugged him back. They missed at first, the kiss a knock of noses and teeth and slightly embarrassed snickers, and then Steve caught his lower lip, pressing his tongue against the sympathetic split in Fenrir’s lip. 

The wolf grunted and kissed and nibbled back, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Fenrir slid his hand down Steve’s arm and caught his hand, eliciting a hiss from the blond. “Uh-huh,” Fenrir snorted, pausing to mouth the scrapes along their knuckles. “C'mon, _minn skatt,_ let’s finish up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where the Aesir are like a mafia group, and SHIELD wants to take them down, and they use Fenrir as their in. Steve goes undercover engaged to Fenrir, who agrees as SHIELD made a deal that once they dismantled the Aesir, Fenrir would have his kids back.
> 
> (So, Fake Marriage/Engagement/Relationship Trope, aw yus)

Fenrir had been staring at Steve for, probably, long enough for the agent to get uncomfortable. He hid it well, continued on cooking with only occasional glances and raised brows, until he finally sighed and turned to face him fully. “What’s the matter, Fenrir?

Fenrir let out a breath and uncrossed his arms, suddenly stalking across the room into Steve’s space, not stopping until he had him against the counter. The agent’s eyebrows lifted high, hands fluttering a moment as if to touch, then settling back to grip the counter. They’d yet to be this close, and it was exactly why Fenrir was doing this. He grabbed Steve’s hands, entwining their fingers, pausing a moment to consider their modest engagement rings. All part of this elaborate scheme to take down the Aesir and get Fenrir’s kids back.

“I’m really – touchy,” Fenrir started. “Even with one night stands. I need this,” he squeezed Steve’s hands, “And this,” he guided them around his waist. “And this…” he, tentatively, cupped Steve’s face, thumbs smoothing over his cheeks, and caught the way the man’s eyes flashed to his lips. Fenrir gave a little grin, but his expression eased out, because this was serious. “You need to be okay with this. No one will believe we’re engaged if you’re too hesitant to touch me, or don’t let me touch you. We don’t –” Fenrir’s eyes dipped to Steve’s lips, and he saw him swallow and… well, it wasn’t like the agent wasn’t damn attractive. Maybe not the type he thought he’d go for, looking like he’d fit right in with the Aesir, but damn. And in the few days he’d been living with him, he seemed stupidly kind. Maybe it was an act or something, Fenrir didn’t know, but…

He blinked, Steve having squeezed his waist a bit to get him back on track. “We don’t have to kiss, or nothing,” Fenrir said, clearing his throat. “But…”

Steve nodded, sliding a hand up his back, and Fenrir desperately tried not to shudder. “Yeah, I get it. Just… don’t let me do anything you don’t want.” 

Fenrir bit his lip to hold back a shuddery laugh, because god, when had anyone considered that? He dipped his head to Steve’s shoulder so he wouldn’t show any weak emotion, hiding his face. “Yeah – ok.” Steve was tense but, then, so was he, and they stayed like that a bit awkwardly for a moment and Fenrir was just about to move away when Steve’s hand cupped the back of his head, and he applied just a smidgen of pressure, pressing the small of his back and head, encouraging Fenrir closer. Fenrir hesitated two whole seconds before relaxing against the man, arms looped low around his waist and face pressed near his neck, and let Steve hold him. 

After some time, Steve gave him another squeeze, and he could hear the grin in his voice. “So, what you’re saying is, we need to practice cuddling.” 

Fenrir snorted and pulled back enough to grin at him. “Yep. So finish dinner future husband, so we can cuddle on the couch and watch netflix like real couples.” 

“Whatever you say – sweetheart.” 

They grinned at each other like dumb kids, and then Steve jabbed his knuckles into Fen’s side. Fenrir shrieked and doubled up, trying to twist away, but Steve had him caught in his arms again. Fenrir laughed and squirmed until Steve finally let him go, and he shot across the room, playfully suspicious, eyeing him while Steve looked so fucking innocent. “You, sir,” he jabbed an accusing finger at the air, “Don’t play fair.” 

“Nope,” he agreed, popping the ‘p’, and Fenrir couldn’t help but grin back. After a moment he cleared his throat and look down, ignoring the way his heart fluttered. 

“Anyway – I’ll just. Set the table.”

“Yeah – okay.” But was that a blush on Steve’s cheeks? Probably nothing…


End file.
